<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【AOT/艾莱】绝望深处 by Thruuuuud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454090">【AOT/艾莱】绝望深处</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thruuuuud/pseuds/Thruuuuud'>Thruuuuud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thruuuuud/pseuds/Thruuuuud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*接原著，双🌟妈咪带崽（指贾碧法尔科）东躲西藏卖身换钱（x<br/>*attention：双🌟，路人莱提及，两人都是疯批<br/>*很雷，很ooc，受不了不要点，不要带脑子思考，撞梗的话先道个歉</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【AOT/艾莱】绝望深处</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>绝望深处</p>
<p> </p>
<p>莱纳送走今晚的最后一位客人，四处张望了一下没人注意这里才回到阴暗狭窄的房里把门落了锁。忍着羞耻和酸痛的掏出对方卡在自己股缝里的纸币，也不顾上面还沾着精液数了数数量，发现对方少给了钱之后气愤的锤了一下床板，半晌后也只能无可奈何把不多的钱收了起来，他答应贾碧和法尔科今天会有炖菜，所以昨晚才接了两单，其中一单还是两个人。</p>
<p>距离那一场灾难已经过去了一年，谁也没法回答当时利威尔他们反抗小组的行动是否成功了，他们的确唤回了一点已经始祖化的艾伦的理智，救下了大部分人和除了马莱以外的世界。<br/>千万的超大型巨人在马莱与别国的交界线上列阵，他们背后是毁于一旦的曾经无上荣光的土地，即便已经过去一年，仍有相当数量城镇和村落的断垣没有被回收重建，更有压毁的树木林场不计其数。倒不如说这片土地上没有引发疫病已经是不幸中的万幸了，其中兵团的人出了相当的力量。而那些巨人在推进到海岸线和国界线的那一刻就被艾伦停住了，此后伫立着，窥伺着，就像在帕拉迪岛壁垒内的百年里那样。震慑威胁着世界上其他的所有国家，马莱被踏平的阴影结合之前祭典上的各国高层伤亡，已经让其他所有国家都对这里望而却步也不得不言听计从。</p>
<p>在排除了可能的风险和零星个幸存者之后，艾伦和希斯特利亚一起让帕拉迪岛有意愿的的居民迁入内陆，他依旧拥护希斯特利亚的王权，只是谁都看得出来着某种意义上也算另一个傀儡王政，至于艾伦本人的意愿更是被曲解的面目全非。即便如此兵团的人和艾伦之间的缝隙几乎像是天堑一样，巨斧将它们中间砍出裂谷般的缝隙，横贯在中间的是千百同伴的血，被他们亲手斩杀流出来的血。目前的合作就像是一块随时能跌落的遮羞布，只是在百废待兴的时候谁也不能按照自己的意愿行事，合作是唯一能暂时减少损失的办法。为人类，为人民，在现在的现实面前显得无比可笑的理由发挥着它的作用，在这鲜血浸透地下三尺的地方。</p>
<p>莱纳只是没有想到他能幸存，当时贾碧和法尔科找到他的时候他其实已经醒了——巨人的恢复能力，哈。最该死也是最想死的人活了下来，除此之外再无一人。他被推上审判庭的时候听到两个孩子跟兵团交涉的对话，甚至于最后发生了争吵。他只觉得厌烦，对自己，对活着这个既定的现实感到厌烦，如果兵团能把自己判死他真的想要谢谢他们。<br/>但是发生在他身上的事情总是显得那么的戏剧，先是扯九年前他打破玛利亚之墙，再是批判他为马莱效力，然后是叛逃和不计其数的伤亡，甚至埃尔文团长的胳膊也算了进去。莱纳听得昏昏沉沉，他有点不合时宜的想为什么艾伦，变成那样的那个人治下还是这么的没有效率，如果他这十年来做的一切还不能让哪个审判官嘴里吐出一个死刑的话，大概他会嘲笑艾伦建立的世界的。</p>
<p>“但是考虑你的艾尔迪亚血统和被马莱教唆洗脑的先决条件，判处你终生监禁。”</p>
<p>他几乎是不可置信的睁大了眼，下意识的反驳还是被他吞了回去，一个敌国的重犯主动想要死刑，角色互换莱纳自己都会再好好考量一番背后的阴谋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>还没等他适应漆黑简陋但是看上去还算整洁的监牢，他未来不过四年的处刑地的时候，艾伦到了。审判官宣读判决的时候他立刻就意识到这是艾伦的意思，那个已经变成恶魔的男人。他不知道接下来会发生什么，莱纳想出声愤恨的放几句狠话或者嘲讽几句艾伦的屈尊降贵，但是在他和那双越来越像无机质的祖母绿眼睛对上之后，他颓唐发现他们两个之间连装腔作势的寒暄都没有必要。</p>
<p>监牢里守卫的宪兵已经在艾伦进来的时候撤了个干净，现在只剩下木质桌上一盏用晶石照明的灯，里面的石头很小，所以光也很微弱，头顶有一个方寸大小圆窗，但是今夜没有月亮。<br/>光黯淡的只够他看出艾伦的大概轮廓，其实自从地下室的见面之后莱纳就没再见过对方，哦——应该说是人形的艾伦。那副遮天蔽日的骨骼应该已经成为了所有活在这个世界上的人的阴影，</p>
<p>艾伦居高临下的看着他，翠绿的眼里倒映着光源的一点鎏金，莱纳越来越迷惑对方想要干什么，那一次祭典地下室的记忆再一次从记忆深处翻涌而上从他头顶兜头兜脸浇下，将他浸入到恐慌中，莱纳几乎无可避的战栗，艾伦不知道什么时候已经给他带来了如此强烈的压迫感，终于他忍不住开口，声线都有点不可自查的微弱的颤抖，</p>
<p>“你到底想干什么？”</p>
<p>艾伦抬手将脑后的发辫扯松，半长的发遮住了他半边的容颜，十九岁的青年的面容立体而英俊，但在光影的遮掩下说不出的阴鹜还带着一点狩猎的狂热。他没有回答莱纳，满意的看到对方开始崩溃的神色，然后俯身逼近坐在床上的莱纳。<br/>他几乎没花什么力气就把对方的手捆了起来，始祖化之后的附赠品，力量的提升，希望尤弥尔不会介意他乱用能力。</p>
<p>莱纳崩溃的发现他做不到反抗，浑身的肌肉好像都被对方掐着自己手腕的那只手钉死，然后绝望的看着对方撕扯自己的衣服，他想他知道艾伦想干什么了，直到内裤被扯下的时候他才停止了自己徒劳的挣扎，掩埋许久的淫荡的秘密昭然若揭，铺天盖地的恐惧和耻辱让他晕眩，粗糙的麻绳已经让他挣出了血还有对方被自己踢到腰侧后挥来的拳头都在预示着他的失败。伤口和被打落的牙齿没有蒸汽出现也没有愈合，他这时才发现他的“道路”已经被面前的男人封死。</p>
<p>莱纳突然清晰的认识到他是耶格尔派战利品和玩物。</p>
<p>他突兀的想起五年前墙内的士兵生涯，对于他们这些继承了巨人之力的人来说，五年已经像是前半生那样的久远更何况是对于他来说，月下湖边的男孩还会因为亲吻而羞涩，莱纳还记得看到当时对方耳朵上的飞粉。但是记忆里的面容和面前的人重叠起来，面前的男人已经不再把视线流连在他身上，对方像带着完美面具的脸终于在发现他半勃的性器下还有一条湿软的肉缝的时候龟裂开了一瞬，随即他看到艾伦眼里嘲弄的笑意和升起的兴致。</p>
<p>从小母亲除了灌输为马莱效力是多么荣誉的事情之外说的最多的就是千万不能别人发现双性的秘密。生出畸形孩子的血脉只能更加让当政者厌恶挤压所剩不多的生存空间，以至于招来更大的恶意，和父亲团聚的机会就更渺茫。莱纳从小就谨慎至极，但是如今双手被捆缚住，双腿被拉得大开，从未暴露的雌穴被冰凉的空气激得瑟缩，他突然的觉得并非大不了的事情。</p>
<p>或许是因为马莱早已灭国，或许是终身监禁后的无所谓，或许是因为面前的人，也或许是短暂被疲惫和责任压垮的人生里难得的叛逆。<br/>他感到兴奋，奇怪的，连死前狂欢的念头都让他湿了。</p>
<p>艾伦并没有给他做前戏的打算，他把手指捅进那个柔软紧致的更是带着与莱纳这样一个战士风格的人不符的粉嫩，意外的感到了已经变得潮湿的阴道，并且也没有刚才甚至以为会有的那层膜。</p>
<p>莱纳听到艾伦发出了一声意味不明的嗤笑，头脑混沌的甚至有点听不出来是单纯的笑声还是嘲讽，在对方手指粗暴的进来的时候，随着痛感而来的还有从未体验过的满足感。肉壁几乎无师自通的吮吸上去，他把几欲脱出口的那声喟叹拼命的咽了下去。<br/>这已经够超过了，不吐出这些荒唐的音节算是他给自己留下的最后体面。</p>
<p>但是很快他就感到不满足，艾伦还是原来的样子，手上尽是训练战斗留下的茧，但也掩盖不了手指的细长，刮的他又疼又痒简直快要疯掉，所有的呜咽全部消弭在了他自己紧咬的唇齿间，他想要更多，更大更深更坚硬的触碰，空虚感铺天盖地的袭来光是想想他就觉得痒得不行。莱纳惊愕于自己的想法，因为双性的原因他连自慰的次数都少的可怜。这是他的第一次，青春期无意中看到的偏门书籍记载双性人性淫的字眼不仅让当时的他发觉也有同他一样畸形的人，也在此时放大了数倍压了下来，让他在有限的快感里更加喘不过气。</p>
<p>正巧艾伦也并没有太大的耐心，一边将手指加到三根一边观赏了一会莱纳已经开始靡乱的神情，三指随意的抽插了几下便拔了出来换上了比手指粗上不少的性器。</p>
<p>“啊……！”</p>
<p>莱纳溢出口的痛呼被痛觉逼出的理智生生截断，即便有充沛的淫水权作润滑，但是毕竟是第一次，还是生生撕裂开一些。枭首断肢的痛楚他也体会过，也并非不能忍耐，只是这种痛从身体内部炸开，陌生的感觉还是打了他一个措手不及。</p>
<p>艾伦当然听见了他的叫声，只是动作未停，也不等莱纳适应就就着插入的姿势将他转了一圈摆成跪趴的样子开始操他。</p>
<p>转过来的时候大概是顶到了蹭到了什么地方，陌生的快感从脊柱窜上来，他张开嘴无声的尖叫，爱液大股大股从深处涌出打在插在自己身体里的龟头上，连痛楚都压下了半分。莱纳被捆住双手，失去支力点在这个姿势下只能趴伏在床上，侧脸抵着粗糙的麻布被褥，高高撅着屁股挨操。<br/>艾伦的动作快且重，根本不顾身下人的感受，像是将他当做无生命的性偶一样对待，力道大的把他顶的不住往前移，又在快要撞上墙时握住胯骨一把将他拉回来钉死在阴茎上。侧脸被麻布摩擦出火辣辣的痛楚，小穴的撕裂伤也在泛着细密的疼，但是艾伦每一下都用力也准确的撞倒那个要命的位置，他几乎要弓起腰，但是被艾伦摁在自己腰间的手给止住，他只能不住的颤抖。莱纳几乎要受不了这汹涌而来的快感，嘴里也已经尝到了下嘴唇被自己咬破产生的血腥味，在自己都不知道的时候开始充斥泪水将落不落的蓄在眼眶里。</p>
<p>“嗯……啊——“<br/>崩溃的快感终于在一记深顶的时候从脑海里炸开，他再也忍不住哼叫出声，没有一点抚慰他就射了出来，眼泪也从泛红的眼角落了下来和精液一起打湿了床单。莱纳几乎像被人从水里捞出来一样，浑身像是被抽取了筋骨瘫软下来，除了还插着艾伦性器的屁股——他还没射。</p>
<p>对方好像终于有了善心，开始缓慢的律动，只是还不等莱纳松下神经他就感到身后人的手指在屁股流连。恐惧的心态一下子回笼，还不等他用喑哑颤抖甚至还带着哭腔的声音阻止，那根亵玩过雌穴的手指蹭了一把他淌到大腿根的淫液就插了进去。</p>
<p>“唔——”</p>
<p>还不等他适应，艾伦就又加快了在他雌穴里抽插的速度，那根手指也开始四处作乱寻找着他的敏感点。</p>
<p>后穴满胀的感觉让莱纳难受的扭了扭腰，刚高潮过的小穴根本经不起再一轮挞伐，被操的痉挛的抽搐着。干性高潮的痛苦让他几乎喘不过气，双眼也微微的翻起。不知道艾伦手指捅到了哪里，更加汹涌的快感击打着他的头脑，在前后双重的攻击下，莱纳混乱的想要往前爬离开逼得他快要昏死过去的快感，但依旧被艾伦一把握着腰给拉了回来，阴茎更是进到了前所未有的深度，像要把他顶破那样的力气，莱纳在眩晕中模糊的感觉到好像有什么被艾伦操开了，更加敏感的身体让他终于难以忍耐。</p>
<p>“啊……嗯啊……哈……啊——”</p>
<p>艾伦有些惊讶的发现莱纳身体的双性不单单只是个生殖器，他刚刚冲破操进去的地方好像是一个子宫，这个诡异的想法给他带来了更多莫名的情感，鼓胀在胸腔内好像随时就会破出。</p>
<p>“莱纳，你可真是让人惊讶。”</p>
<p>这是这一个晚上莱纳听到的除了喘息声以外艾伦的第一句话。他似乎也反应过来了被对方顶进来的地方是什么东西，这是他从未曾敢想过的。他无法做出什么回答，不管是这个问题本身还是什么，他现在就像个被串在男人性器上的婊子，两个肉洞都被打开着接受操弄，充斥着精液和淫水的味道占据了他的感官，他分不出什么多余理智来理会这些了。</p>
<p>突然胸口传来一阵酥麻，艾伦空闲的手绕过他身侧摸上他的胸肌，早已挺立硬的像石子似得乳尖被肆意的拉扯拧弄，茧划过乳头的刺激让他的忍不住呜咽。两个穴也瑟缩着吸的更紧，换来更加粗暴用力的深入。<br/>艾伦俯下身子用手摁住莱纳被他捆在头顶的双手，配合着在后穴抽插不停的手指开始大开大合的操干起来，他没有太大的表情，看着手底下受了太多伤但是次次恢复无瑕的身体泛着红，随着每一次顶撞颤抖战栗。莱纳叫的也很小声，还维持着他仅剩的可笑自尊，呻吟喘息都变了调子还拼命压住嗓子，低低的叫床。</p>
<p>可他想让他变得更狼狈一点。</p>
<p>艾伦往他的屁股里加了一根手指，两根手指在肉穴里分剪撑开，轮换着用指甲去搔刮他的敏感带。莱纳被玩的差点弹起，但是身上艾伦将他压得死死的，陡然拔高的呻吟终于带上了哭腔。</p>
<p>一个马莱的战士，一个帕拉迪岛的士兵，铠甲巨人，居然被压在床上操到几欲崩溃哭泣。</p>
<p>他们的交合处简直一塌糊涂，雌穴已经随着他的抽出带出一点靡艳的软肉，淫水流的到处都是，他的耻毛流过囊袋混着精液从半勃的被冷落到现在的阴茎上滴下，床单上早就洇开一滩湿漉漉的水痕。</p>
<p>在莱纳又一次高潮的时候，小穴挤压吸吮着，艾伦也抵着他的宫口射了，射完不带丝毫留恋的拔了出来，把还沉浸在高潮余韵里的莱纳翻了过来，大开的双腿的尽头是已经被操的红肿的小穴，还在可怜兮兮的往外吐精。</p>
<p>这还不够，艾伦想，这还不够。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>直到第二天莱纳带着拆骨般的疼痛和满身性爱痕迹醒来的时候，还能感受到身下两个肉穴里精液涓涓顺着大腿滑落下来，昨天夜里艾伦几乎把他往死里操，还做好了防止他咬舌的准备给他戴上了一个口枷，但是其实光是艾伦的阴茎就能让他变成最淫荡的婊子。</p>
<p>床头散落着一副手铐，他依稀记得昏睡过去前这是艾伦离开的时候给他铐上的，手铐当然关不住他，莱纳知道艾伦也是知道这铐不住他的，大概对方也自信他根本不会逃吧。只是现在这幅手铐已经被打开了，铁链坠在床缘上，他好奇是谁打开了它们。</p>
<p>还没等他的理智完全归拢，他惊恐的看见贾碧和法尔科在狭窄房间的角落里看着他，对他说。</p>
<p>“莱纳/布朗副长，我们走吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P2<br/>“我回来了。”莱纳提着难得买到的牛肉和一些便宜的蔬菜进了家门，虽说是“家”，但是也只不过是在原马莱首都旁的一个民不经传的小镇里的地下室罢了，他们刚刚逃出来的时候，就连遗留下的地下污浊脏臭的排水系统也勉强住过，所以即便这间房子比当时住的收容区更加糟糕（倒是和当时祭典他和艾伦会面的那个地方相似）昏暗，潮湿，楼上居民来往叫骂的喊声时时刻刻都在折磨他们，只是光是找到一个能住的地方莱纳已经很感激了。</p>
<p>艾伦，在那天清晨时候发生的事情，他和两个孩子都心照不宣的再也没提起过。贾碧和法尔科，两个孩子终于在经历末日之后获得了最终的成长，只是对于把他强行抢出这一点他至始至终都不能苟同甚至自责不已。那个早晨他听完两个孩子说的话，甚至都来不及从巨大的羞耻和慌乱中抽离，他们就听到了远处军队赶来的脚步声，然后他几乎立即下了决心他不能走，走了贾碧和法尔科的立场更加岌岌可危，只要他没走，只要劫持不成功，只要……</p>
<p>“莱纳你回来啦，工作辛苦了”贾碧看到他进来立刻迎了上去从他手里接过装着食材的袋子，兴冲冲的走回去和法尔科就袋子里的肉该做什么料理交流起来。</p>
<p>他没想到那时贾碧对他祈求般的吼道：“你以为我们还能脱罪吗，我们闯入封锁打晕看守，这已经是无法挽回了的吧！？”</p>
<p>然后就开始了如今东躲西藏的生活，莱纳起初也不止一次的让他们回首都，当时的雷贝利欧收容区已经成为了如今的首都，足够嘲讽了，和边界线上的巨人一起嘲笑着世界，嘲笑着历史。他认为法尔科和贾碧还是可以回去的，就凭着法尔科身上的颚之巨人和一年前那么多次兵团也好艾伦也好凭着人道主义对小孩子的宽恕和恻隐，说不定他们还有后路不必跟着他一起在耶格尔派发布的铺天盖地的缉捕令和搜查里流亡。但是都被拒绝了，就连法尔科到最后也对他挑明了莱纳自己也心知肚明的这是何种天真的想法，兵团暂且不论，单是现在的耶格尔派就不足以信任。 </p>
<p>他知道的，他怎么可能不知道，说到底这也是莱纳他自己想要宽恕和自我安慰的借口，潜意识在拉扯理智，这两个孩子还能被他保全，至少不能在他身边死去，而他至死也维护了自己的正义，但是，但是……</p>
<p>终于莱纳只能妥协，危机的是很快他们就发现收入成了问题。</p>
<p>新建立的城市不比帕拉迪岛希娜墙内的地下城好上多少，倒不如说曾经被巨人追逐躲到地下，失去家园被厌弃，被相互驱逐的人们在艾伦发布迁徙号令的时候都想抓住最后的稻草一样第一批涌了进来。但是一年的治理不足以完全管理，这些地方还充斥着墙内带来的血腥和暴力，更不用说是远离首都的边陲小镇。<br/>艾伦的追捕政令贴满街道，连这里都不例外，他们很少出门，更不用说工作。就连底层卖力气的工厂和码头之类的人都像是饥饿已久嗅到血肉的鬣狗，觊觎着他们照片下那带着一串零的赏金，莱纳他们在前一个镇上因为同岗工人的躁动差点被擒之后他们就彻底断了收入。</p>
<p>在决定做现在这样的事情之前，莱纳几乎都没有太多的犹豫，那时的贾碧淋雨后突如其来的发了烧，饥饿，病痛，她没有巨人之力，也就断了自愈的可能性，他们需要钱，这是他做的唯一理由。</p>
<p>“昨晚酒馆顺利吗？”法尔科笑着问。<br/>“还不错，所以才有肉吃。”莱纳面上轻松的回答了他，同时把遮了上半张脸的面具摘了下来。当他第一次拿钱回来的时候，不顾屁股里还夹着那个陌生人的精液就急匆匆的去找了医生，当贾碧的烧退下来之后法尔科问他哪来的钱，他随口扯了一句谎说在镇上唯一的破烂酒馆里打工，并且宽慰只要带着面具就没问题，事实上他戴着面具确实到现在也没有太大风险。</p>
<p>双性简直给他带来了太大的好处，某种意义上。肌肉壮实身材美好的男人却长着一个粉嫩的阴道，这足够给那些癖好奇怪的人一个绝佳的诱惑力了，况且当他放下廉耻之后，“活不错”这个也成了他在小镇暗处的评价，单是这一点基本所有客人能接受他带着面具做爱的小小要求，镇上有过这种想法的男人多少都知道镇里有个很好操的金发戴面具长着两个洞的婊子。</p>
<p>莱纳在这块一年里接过很多客人，有的阴茎小的可怜还在对着他乱戳，有肥胖油腻的中年男人挺着啤酒肚让他口交，完了还喜欢把腥臭的精液射满他的脸，有有着奇怪癖好的客人拿着鞭子假阳具来折磨他，也有要求多人的，三根阴茎把他的小穴和后穴撑得满满当当，还有一个张牙舞爪的冲着他的脸胡乱涂抹那些前液，无边的快感和痛楚让他昏死过去又被操醒，等结束的时候他的小腹都被精液撑得微微鼓起。</p>
<p>被艾伦操过之后莱纳也知道了自己身体里有一个更加令人难以接受的器官，所以每一次接待客人都小心翼翼的避免被射进生殖腔，如果实在过火他也只能要求加价再匀出一部分的钱去买价格高昂的避孕药，虽然他现在也不能明确地知道自己是否可以怀孕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>昼伏夜出的生活一日日过去，大约又过了一两个月，冰雪都开始消融的时候，那天晚上他接客的小房间门口也点亮了灯火，映着将化未化的积雪。客人推开老旧吱呀的木门，寒风从门底钻了进来，冲散了一些屋内潮湿腥咸的陈腐气息还有性爱的痕迹。这是今晚的第二位也是最后一位客人，但是按照约定的时间应该还有半个小时，以至于莱纳还没来得及清理屁股里的精液就看到对方推门进来了。</p>
<p>前一个客人是个彻头彻尾的同性恋者，自始至终都没有对他的雌穴产生什么兴趣，倒是在他屁股里射了两发。莱纳刚想抬头说麻烦等他整理一下，结果话语卡在喉咙口的地方再也发不出声，他看见艾伦走了进来。</p>
<p>耶格尔派的首领，新艾尔迪亚实质的王。</p>
<p>一年多前那个夜晚的记忆浪潮般向他涌来，在他脑内掀起惊涛骇浪。这时候莱纳才可悲的发现自己根本没有忘记，甚至连每一寸的抚摸和体温的流离都记忆犹新。</p>
<p>“怎么了莱纳，不招待客人吗？”</p>
<p>这一句一如既往听不出什么情感的话一下子把莱纳拉回了现实，本能的恐惧袭来后他才意识到他现在是什么样子，铠甲巨人的继承者，曾经的士兵与战士，现在在昏暗破旧的地方出卖自己的身体，他的胸肌被捏出两个粉红的掌印，乳尖又肿又麻，背上和大腿根布满了青紫和咬痕，还有浊白的液体沿着他依旧紧实的大腿线条往下滑。</p>
<p>他到底在干什么啊。</p>
<p>迟来的，他终于开始溃退，阔别已久的羞耻心撕扯下了他的遮羞布，莱纳看见艾伦的时候好像才幡然醒悟，或者说他从来都知道自己在干什么只是从来不愿自我承认。</p>
<p>“不接待我吗？再怎么说我可是你第一个男人。”</p>
<p>“你是来做什么的？”莱纳费力的开口，对于自己的行踪暴露莱纳没有听到一点的风声，到底是什么时候——道路，该死的他忘记了。<br/>接踵而来的想法击溃了他最后的防线，既然如此，那艾伦就是眼睁睁的看着他逃离，看着他辗转，看着他对贾碧的病挣扎，看着他第一次出卖自己的身体，看着他一步步堕落，看着他彻底变成男人的玩物。而艾伦却依旧一条接一条的下达政令装作什么都不知道，好整以暇的旁观着，等着合适的时候出现收网。</p>
<p>想通了这一点莱纳连反抗的力气都没有了，他瘫软在地板上，背靠着粗糙的木板床，看着那个男人一步步朝他走进，然后顺从的低下头。</p>
<p>他已经没有办法了，其实从六年前就已经没有了。</p>
<p>艾伦这次似乎兴致不错，莱纳费力的取悦嘴里勃发的阴茎，暗暗观察对方的神情。令他失望的是他依旧什么也看不出来。<br/>突然他从莱纳嘴里抽离，用贲张的性器拍了拍莱纳的脸，面对他一脸茫然的表情，艾伦微不可查的皱了皱眉说道：“去床上躺好，你的那么多客人都没教过你吗？”</p>
<p>莱纳不知道是否应该回答这个问题，身体先乖觉的躺到了床上，对方的语气听不出情绪，这确实没有人教过他，那些粗鄙的底层男人喜欢言语羞辱，在床上的话多的可能不比他们在酒馆喝醉后的少。</p>
<p>“有件事情或许你想知道，贾碧和法尔科其实之前就知道你不是在酒馆工作了，我想你明白我的意思。”艾伦一边抛下一道不啻惊雷的话一边用用手指试探了一下他的小穴，发现汁水丰沛的要命之后一挺身操了进去。</p>
<p>自从接了越来越多的客人，莱纳也发现自己的身体也越发敏感，有时候操屁股也能让他的雌穴空虚麻痒，高潮了一次又一次。上一个客人对前面的冷落已经让阴道里痒的快要发疯，淫水淅淅沥沥的往下淌，简直像是无法满足口腹欲望的小嘴流着涎水。艾伦一下子操的又深又狠，正面位能看见他散落下的发丝和久违的碧色眼瞳、简直让他脑子一下子空白硬生生被推上了高潮。</p>
<p>艾伦依旧像一年前那样丝毫不顾及他开始了抽插，淫水被挤出令人面红耳赤的粘腻咕唧声。莱纳浑身敏感的直打哆嗦，从对方凶狠的顶弄和窒息的快感里努力听懂了对方的意思。那一道惊雷劈在他的身上，浑身僵硬着几乎连呻吟间的呼吸换气都忘记了，两个孩子已经知道了他在卖身，被一个又一个男人蹂躏换取他们的食物和医药。</p>
<p>“呜啊……哈……嗯——”</p>
<p>莱纳被动的叫床，他不敢回想那段时间以来法尔科他们对他的关心和问候，类似于“今天工作辛苦吗？”这些暧昧不清的词句都成为了让他不敢深思的证据，到了如今的这个地步莱纳依旧惧怕孩子们知道他自甘堕落的事实，从他们敬仰的，尊重的副长变成人尽可夫的娼妓。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嗯？怎么哭成这样。”艾伦奇怪的看向他，莱纳不知什么时候眼泪从他檀红的眼眶里簌簌滚落，和嘴角的涎水一起交错的布满了他的脸颊，金色的睫毛被眼泪粘成一簇一簇的，在昏暗的灯火下随着顶撞瑟瑟颤抖。他难得好心的伸手抚过莱纳的眼睑，凑近身亲吻他滚下的泪珠。</p>
<p>“别用这种眼神看我，这是你自己的选择不是吗。”艾伦恶劣的往深处顶了顶，换来莱纳一声急促的尖叫，满意的继续开口，“你那么多次把他们从你身旁推开，除了你自身想要寻死，只是想最后维持住自己的那张善良面孔吧。”</p>
<p>莱纳不可置信的看着他，最深处的情绪被剖开的一览无余，哪怕曾经只是一瞬间的一个想法也在此刻无处遁形。</p>
<p>“听不懂吗，莱纳，你还是老样子啊，维持着好大哥的正义。其实你知道他们回去也难活的成却还是把他们往首都赶，法尔科另说，贾碧杀了莎夏你知道让康尼他们不会放过她的，还是攥着侥幸的念头不停劝慰自己。‘只要不死在你身边，只要回了首都哪怕死在我或者兵团的人手里，那也是没办法的吧。’你是这么想的对吧。”艾伦根本不在意他的反应自顾自的开口，他想的，他想了很久要扯下莱纳那张时至今日让人生厌的面具，现在终于开始破碎了。癫狂的喜悦窜了上来，他的动作越来越无所顾忌，放在莱纳胯骨的手像是要把骨头攥碎，插在里面的阴茎每次拔出只剩一截龟头被穴口软软的含住，又猛地顶进子宫。对方呻吟一次又一次被截断在喉咙里听起来破碎又可怜。</p>
<p>“不……啊嗯……不是的”莱纳下意识反驳，在所剩无几的清醒里问自己真的吗，真的从没有想过吗。<br/>他的眼泪已经流的一塌糊涂，难以喘息的顶撞让他头晕目眩，他必须得承认这一年里那么多男人没有一个比得上艾伦。他在欲望的浪潮里浮沉，与快感伴生的痛楚也令他愉悦，至少让他清楚他还活着。</p>
<p>他想过的，他最阴暗最无助的那一部分。</p>
<p>莱纳整个人被抽干了力气，艾伦插进来的阴茎成为了他唯一的支点，在令人困顿濒死的绝望里他几乎自己都说不上是为什么，开始勉强用这些日子学来的手段取悦对方。<br/>他在每一次艾伦几乎要把他顶破的撞击里绞紧阴道，自发的裹缠住对方吸吮，就着失禁一般的爱液挺腰去迎合。因为接客的原因他早就把自己下体的毛发剃了个干净，这时艾伦被体液糊成一团的耻毛刮的他发痒发疼，阴唇因为不住的亵玩已经有了一些淫荡的色素沉积变得暗红，后穴里前面人射进去的精液也被挤了出来混进他身下的水痕里。</p>
<p>当他伸手去抚慰自己笔直挺立却无人问津的同样尺寸可观的性器时，艾伦颇有兴趣的挑了挑眉，他想看莱纳会怎么做。在发现对方胡乱的开始撸动嘴里的呻吟一声高过一声的时候，艾伦用手覆住对方的手，他们的手掌大小相似，但艾伦的手指更加细长，他用手蹭过马眼在冠沟流连，勃发的性器在他手里狰狞的跳动，像是寻求出口的困兽。艾伦颇为惊讶的发现似乎莱纳已经没有办法光凭前面达到高潮。</p>
<p>“求求你……艾伦……嗯……求你——”莱纳已经彻底失去了理智，被调教良好的身体难受的扭动，放浪的呻吟和一年前初次完全不同，他整个人像是熟透的果实，轻轻一碰就汁水四溢。或许也可能是他压抑许久的自我放逐和显露，艾伦不乏恶意的想，同时也加快了下身的速度。</p>
<p>他把莱纳拉成侧躺，一条腿高高的拉起大开，艾伦在床头摸索还发现了一跟粗大至极的假阳具，顺手就着精液的润滑插进了他的后面。</p>
<p>莱纳本来已经要到崩溃的边缘，突如其来的插入让他一下子哽住，前后被牢牢撑满的感觉让他感到吸呼困难，他刚想开口说点什么，艾伦就扶着假阴茎一起开始操他。</p>
<p>后穴和阴道间组织被撑开，艾伦甚至都能感受到插在后穴里的那根性器的形状，比真人更加狰狞可怖的筋络似有若无的在刮蹭他的阴茎，叠加的快感让他轻轻喘息着，他想他已经在身下人身上耗得够久了，是时候该把他带回去了。</p>
<p>“嗯啊——”<br/>精液射进子宫的瞬间莱纳也达到了高潮，他之前从不知道他还能发出这种声音。不曾有太多用处的阴蒂甚至开始潮吹，透明咸湿的液体混着自己精液一起落在他和艾伦的身上，泛红的胸肌衬着浊白淫靡的液体几乎就是他荒诞的证据。</p>
<p>他在晕过去前忽然想到那个典礼上艾伦对他说他们是一样的，或许确实是一样的，都是疯子。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>